French is Sexy
by Lisha Close
Summary: Remy has to ask a very important question. The anwser and declaration soon after turns things up a notch. SMUT,YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Je te veux

Hey there! This is my first ever Yaoi and proper story! FOP was my childhood and as I grew up,I fell in love with RemyxTimmy and GaryxTimmy. Anyway,I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. They are both adults now,btw.

Ps.I wrote this on the airplane. X3

Warnings: Yaoi,Boy on Boy,Smut in later chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Timmy was peacefully asleep,dreaming about Crash Nebula saving the world. He flew down and landed in front of Timmy. He opened his mouth but instead of words,incessant doorbell sounds can out.

Timmy woke up,cursing who ever was at the door.

"Cosmo! I wish I had a doorman!"

But Cosmo and Wanda weren't there. They were at a Fairy Party at Cupid's house.

Timmy got up,grumbling under his breath. The person at the door was still ringing. Timmy opened the door and immediatly regretted it.

"Hello,Turner."

"... What do you want?"

"Can I come in first?"he asked,looking somewhat nervous.

"Ok..." said Timmy,noticing the nervous look.

Remy was actually very nervous. He had to ask a very,very important question.

"...Do you hate me?"

Timmy,completely surprised,was left speechless for a few seconds. He didn't hate Remy,he just saw him as a rival. Perhaps even a friend. What sort of friend,he wasn't least,not yet.

"You're not anwsering. Does that mean yes?"Remy asked,looking sad.

"No! I don't hate you at all,Remy. I really don't."

Remy,obviously relieved,came up to Timmy and hugged him tight,much to the brunette's surprise. His heart skipped a beat.

"Remy..?!"

"Sorry, I just realized not too long ago something and had to see you."

"What was it?"

"...I love you,Timmy."said Remy,still hugging him.

"...What?!"

"I'm sure you heard,Turner."

Timmy was shocked. Remy loved him? His heart started beating like crazy,his blood rushing to his cheeks. He then realized something himself.

"...I love you too,Remy."

'I understand,I'll lea-wait what?"

"I'm sure you heard,Buxaplenty."

Remy's face immediatly broke into a smile. He then leaned in and kissed Timmy on the lips.

"Mmph!"

Remy's arm snaked over to Timmy's hip,his other hand on the back of his neck. When they pulled back for air,Timmy's face was bright red.

"So cute..." thought Remy.

"Je te veux,mon cher."he winked at Timmy.

"W-what does that mean?" asked the pink clad boy,still catching his breath.

"I want you,my dear."

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing?


	2. Plaisir au lit

Sorry for the wait,that time of the month came and I wish I was a guy. ;A; Anywho,let's get started,yeah?

Title means: Fun in the bed

Warning! SMUT in this chapter

Disclaimer:I will never own FOP.

* * *

Before Timmy could anwser,Remy picked him up bridal style,bringing him to the bedroom. He quickly crawled on top of the brunette and procided to ravish his mouth.

Timmy moaned at the intesity of Remy's kisses,their tongues dancing together. When they broke apart for air,Remy pressed kisses on his neck while his hands started massaging and petting in all the right places.

"Ah!" Timmy cried out,as Remy teased his nipples.

"Ah,Remy...!"

"If you keep making those sounds,I won't be able to hold back."

"...You don't have to..." he wispered,looking away.

The moment Remy heard that, he took Timmy's and his clothes off in record speed. He continued to tease Timmy,driving him crazy.

"R-Ah! Remy,s-stop teasing me...!" panted Timmy.

He smirked back,taking the brunette's cock in hand.

"AH! Remy!"

"That's my name,better scream it out loud."

Timmy kept moaning, gasping and mewling until the blonde couldn't take it anymore. He licked his fingers and punshed one into Timmy's entrance.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Timmy,just relax. I'll make you fell real good soon." he siad in a low,husky voice dripping with lust.

"Mhh..."

He tried to relax as much as he could, while Remy punshed in another finger. He started a scissoring motion.

"Ow...AH! Do that again!"

"Seems like I found what I was loking for~" he purred,hitting the sweet spot over and over. He then quickly change his fingers with his cock,pushing all the way in with one thrust.

"Mhh!"

Remy waited until Timmy was confortable. After a while, Timmy rolled his hips. Taking it as an okay sign,he started thrusting,gradually building up speed.

"An! Ah!"

Timmy's moans and Remy's graons filled the room. Both of them were soon at the edge of bliss.

"Remy!"

"Timmy...!"

Timmy came first, followed by Remy.

* * *

Hope it was good, my first ever smut! It wasn't too fast right? Thanks for reading, the last chapter is in progress!


	3. Reste avec moi

Hey there! Last chapter~ Sorry it's short, my headache got the best of me.

Warning:Fluffy goodness

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

The next morning,Remy woke up to brids's chirping. Facing him was Timmy,deeply asleep.

He brushed back his bangs and kept doing so and smiled at how innocent he looked. After a minut or two,Timmy woke up to Remy's stroking,smiling at him.

"'morning" said Timmy.

"Good you have any plans today?"

"No,I'm free all day."

"Then...Want to go on a date?"

Timmy grinned and nodded.

After an hour to get both of them ready(well,Remy really,what with his hair and all) and getting an english breakfast, they left in Remy's limousine,much to Timmy's amusement at how stupidly long it was for two people. They first went to the movies. Remy chose a horror movie,making Timmy cling to him all movie long.

Next was an Italien restaurant,followed by the amusement park.

Finally,Remy invited Timmy to sleep over at his house. Well,mansion.

After around 5 minutes of convincing,Timmy accepted.

Both being tired,they went straight to bed.

"Timmy..."

"Yes?"

"Reste avec moi,pour toujours,mon amour."*

Timmy,having learned a bit of French from Remy during the day,answered:

"Mais oui,pour toujours,mon cher."**

* * *

*Stay with me,forever,my love.

**Of course,forever,my dear

Hope you enjoyed my first ever story!


End file.
